Malik
Malik, labeled The Real One, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography Malik is a guy who is smart, kind hearted, trustworthy, crazy, and crush easily, likes guys and girls, nice unless messed with, possibly bi-polar, and is probably spoiled because he's the youngest in the house and his mom's second child, while he's the oldest child of his dad. He joined Total Drama: Danger Island just be make more friends and to win the money. Malik is just your average teenager, He somewhat enjoys music, and is kind and very friendly, and if you mess with him, His personality changes quickly. He'll snap really quick and go crazy. He is also a bit sensative, but he's not stupid. He knows every trick there is, so he can not get tricked that easy. He hopes to be famous one day as a singer, or actor. Coverage Total Drama Extreme Interview First Impressions Alexis - IDK her. Ari - Dunno her. Arturo - Dude looks cool. Ben - IDK, but based on the "Badboy" Label, i might wanna meet him. Boxe - He's a friend of mine! I wanna stick with him if we have some friendship or alliance. Chris.P - Not only is he a nerd, but he's Trying to get with Mariah, and he needs to back off cause that is already claimed. if he'd stop, i'd think about being his friend. Colt - Middle. Damien - Cool dude. Daniel - Love him, he's a cool, sweet, kind person like me, but better. Demi - Alot to describe, but she's cool. Destiny - I have nothing to say.. Dex - I think he's really cool! I've wanted to meet him before. Erick - Same as Dex, but i've heard otherwise. James - I don't know him that well yet, but i can see myself being his friend. Joey - Really Chilled dude. Jonna - She's a cool Funky chick. Katelyn - i don't know her either. Kelsey - She's cool. Lauren - Sorry, don't know her. Luke - Haven't met him. Mallory - Really cool, nice chick. Mariah - Best friend, you hipster, you! Melissa - She's cool. Riley - Don't know her that well. Ronnie - She's a friend. Sam - Looks friendly. Serena Boxe - On TV, i was rooting for her, but now seeing how she feels about me, She's just a--static- Shawn - He seemed cool, i was rooting for him, and Linda should'nt've been making him do those things. Sienna - Dunno her, but if she's like Melissa, then i'm not gonna talk to her. Skyler - I always thought she was a cool girl. Tiara - I don't like her because was messing with Dex. Online Profile What’s your best quality? My Kindness, and Fooling people. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) Headlines by Drake, that dude is my idol! <3 Describe your craziest dream. Me merging with other shows, trying to save the world, an just as it gets saved, people fall from the sky, and i SOMEHOW end up falling from the sky and that's where it stops. Best memory from childhood? When my best friend Duncan and i played a prank on some guy. Most embarrassing moment at school? I almost did something....but it's NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! Describe the first job you ever had. I had to feed Kids, and clean up for old people, hey i didn't do it for free, and i was in a group. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Uhhh i'm not sure, but i'd say i'de be living the good life. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Me with a person i'm not gonna say, haven't the best time of our lives. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I would tell the people i love that i liek them and i'd hide somewhere to survive! Trivia *He wasn't in the original version. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme